Inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a three-dimensional semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices may be highly integrated for satisfying high performance and low manufacture costs of semiconductor devices preferences by users. Integration of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices may be influenced by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, such that it is greatly influenced by the level of technology for forming fine patterns. However, technology for fine pattern sets a practical limitation.
Three-dimensional semiconductor devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells have been proposed. In order to mass produce three-dimensional semiconductor devices, new process technologies should be developed in such a manner that can provide a lower manufacture cost per bit than two-dimensional semiconductor devices while maintaining or exceeding their level of reliability.